


Biosphere生物圈

by teikann



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Road Trips, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikann/pseuds/teikann
Summary: A Road Trip鸭个生日贺文⭐（铁绿/姑且算是MCU纽约战后半AU？/公路旅行/PWP）祝 我滴蒜蒜生日快乐，修罗场加油！原本想长更一发NYSM，但是脑子里突然冒出了公路文的想法。果然看我对啥CP有没有热情就看我会不会写公路文吧，公路旅行真是充满了永不消退的荷尔蒙和激情。本来只想写两三千的无脑片段，结果不仅爆字数还发展出了PWP，我真是个人才。anyway还是祝我滴蒜生日快乐，希望这个瞎激情的伪青春(？)小短文能给你一点xio动力！噶油！





	Biosphere生物圈

　　史塔克终于接到佩珀的电话时正开着一辆破得几乎散架的老爷车，狂飙在墨西哥沉沙飞扬的柏油公路上，细细的黄线在可怜的破车一侧飞速流向后面的远方。  
　　“SON OF BITCH！你果然还活着！”女人强自镇定的破口大骂里掺杂了一点真情流露的惊魂未定，连声音都不能控制地带上了一点沙哑的哽咽。  
　　“上帝看起来根本不待见我，我想你也早就清楚了。”脸上还带着血迹和淤青的男人吹了个口哨，他刚刚虎口脱险，但后怕之中莫名其妙掺了一点轻松，甚至还能开着玩笑安慰多年的老友，“行行好，来接应我。”  
　　“那是因为你活该下地狱还臭不要脸地往天堂凑！”佩珀咒骂了一句这个没心没肺的男人，死亡的威胁似乎对他来说已经是家常便饭，但每一次还是都要把他们这些上了年纪的老朋友吓得魂飞魄散，而他居然还能隔着电话打趣，“你希望有什么接应，隔着隔离墙的栅栏给你一个吻吗？”  
　　“千万别，认真的，我要经过索诺拉沙漠了。我需要钱、食物更重要的是水，相信我，你不会想看着我变成一具干尸回到美国的。”史塔克颇有兴致地按了一下喇叭，只不过这车实在破得可以，第二声就已经有些嘶哑，第三声直接闷在了前厢里，显得有些搞笑。  
　　“你这个混蛋，托尼，带着你的玩笑下地狱去吧。”佩珀在电话那头翻了个白眼，“早在收到你的信号时就已经派人接应你了。”  
　　“真迅速，不过我以为你会亲自……”托尼还想笑着调侃几句，但是很快他就看到了荒凉的公路边站着一个人。  
　　那人顶着一头灰白掺杂的卷发，深刻却又温厚的面容在镜片后隐约透出疲倦。他上身穿着一件宽松的墨蓝色亚麻套衫，V领的襟口三颗扣子大大咧咧的敞开露出结实的胸脯，黑色牛仔裤裹住的双腿下踩了一桩深棕色的休闲靴，一副风尘仆仆的模样。他一手拎着个破旧的旅行包，一手探出来比了个搭顺风车的手势。  
　　滚热干燥的风卷起，将男人的衣衫吹得鼓起，打理整齐的卷发也凌乱地翻飞起来。  
　　史塔克咽了一口唾沫，脱口骂道：“SON OF BITCH……”  
　　佩珀在电话那头笑了一下：“看来你的接应已经到了，祝你好运，托尼。”然后她飞快地挂断了电话。  
　　在路边要搭顺风车的无疑是布鲁斯班纳，他的爱人。  
　　我的天啊他穿深色也太他妈性感了，史塔克死死地盯着那个愈来愈近的身影，只感觉自己是被墨西哥毒辣的阳光晒昏了头，这个档口上他居然来了兴致。  
　　  
　　“嗨帅哥，要搭我的车吗？”托尼史塔克慢慢把车停在了班纳的身前，说实话，让这破车完美停泊也真是个技术活了。  
　　班纳紧绷着脸，一声不响地拎着包坐上了副驾驶，然后用力摔上了车门，史塔克发誓那一瞬间他几乎以为这车要当场散架了。  
　　博士闷声坐在座位里抱着旅行包往外掏东西，先是一包消毒湿巾，他直接抽出了一沓摊在手上拉过史塔克就开始给他擦脸。  
　　力度仍然是那样的温和而恰到好处，低度的酒精擦过脸上的伤口有一些刺痛，史塔克一时没有忍住“嘶”了一声，很快他便感受到脸上的力度更加轻柔起来，但是隐隐约约有一些颤抖，没心没肺的男人在心底愧疚地叹了一口气——这回确实把他的爱人吓得不轻。  
　　污黑和暗沉的血迹洇满一整叠湿巾，史塔克的脸终于得以解放，他张口想说些什么，但是一根温度计立刻被塞进嘴里。  
　　完了，他生气了，还不是一般的生气。史塔克头痛地想到。  
　　布鲁斯班纳有两种生气模式，一种是直接变成一个绿色大块头乱砸一通、这种对史塔克来说实在easy-peasy，等浩克发泄完了气也就消完了，布鲁斯又会开始忧心忡忡自己造成的破坏，那个时候就又轮到自己的糖衣炮弹发挥作用了；第二种则糟糕太多，原本就沉默自闭的博士会重新缩回自己的壳里，他只一个人生闷气并且拒绝任何沟通，史塔克从来没辙——他绝对不可能对心爱的博士做出什么过激的强制举动，只好每天缠着对方卖乖，盼望着爱人早点心软。  
　　“呃唔、你要不要检查一下我其他地方？我真的哪儿都完好无损来着。”史塔克含着温度计含糊不清地装傻充愣，妄图以此博取些班纳的心软。  
　　“闭嘴。”班纳甚至不去看他，只强硬地下达了一个命令。  
　　好吧，史塔克听出了男人低沉的嗓音里同样带着细细的颤抖，他一时间不知道该怎么出言安慰，温度计叼在嘴里晃荡了半晌。  
　　班纳又给史塔克嘴里塞了两片葡萄糖含片，把旅行箱塞到脚下，然后弓着腰侧过身子一边推搡着他一边把身子挤到驾驶座上来。  
　　“呃、宝贝，我们还在公路上呢？”史塔克露出一个促狭的笑容。  
　　“我来开车。”班纳面无表情——这下真的很糟糕、他对史塔克的黄腔都无动于衷了。  
　　史塔克只好认怂，乖乖地翻去了副驾驶，他知道这会儿不是插科打诨的好时候，只好把沉默留在车厢中。他抽出已经测好的温度计，先是自己看了看，这才放心地递给班纳，班纳看着他这举动只觉得有点好笑，但是仍然绷着一张脸，看到仪器上正常的数值这才缓和了一些。亿万富翁也松了一口气，自己从旅行袋里翻出水和食物闷声吃喝起来。  
　　“不要吃得太猛，肠胃会吃不消，小口喝水。里面还有冰袋，等下自己敷一会儿。”班纳婆婆妈妈的嘱咐和汽车发动的引擎声一同响起，史塔克从未觉得男人的唠叨有那样动听，他侧身靠在椅背上看着爱人的脸庞，薄薄的镜片映出自己变形的模样，衣衫褴褛、灰头土脸，眼中却满溢出灼热的爱意。  
　　班纳的耳尖红了一些。  
　　这老爷车的轰鸣噪音很大，他们彼此的呼吸声却清晰可闻。  
　　  
　　车子渐渐靠近了一个村庄，班纳把史塔克攒出来的老爷车丢弃在了不远处的荒地里，准备走上一段路——换车太过引人注目。他合上车门，看了看窝在车座里昏昏欲睡的史塔克，最终还是软下心来叹了一口气，他轻轻地拍了拍爱人的脸颊将人唤醒。  
　　“布鲁斯？”史塔克还有点迷糊，陡然间紧紧握住了班纳的手腕。  
　　“嗯是我，来吧我背你，回家了。”班纳无奈地笑了笑。  
　　史塔克最后还是没有让班纳背着自己，只是两个人搭着肩膀同行，他能看到博士的脸色同样苍白黯淡、眼下有着浓重的黑眼圈，他用脸颊和胡茬蹭了蹭爱人的掌心，然后低声道：“再说一遍。”  
　　班纳笑起来，他将半个身子探进车子里吻了吻史塔克的鬓角，在他耳畔呢喃道：“我们要回家了，托尼。”  
　　  
　　“呃、布鲁斯，我们就开这个回家吗？”史塔克的脸色有点不太好看。  
　　他的面前停着一辆非常不张扬、看起来性能也算尚可的车，只不过是福特全顺，一辆可爱的厢式轻客。  
　　“你还指望什么车，玛莎拉蒂吗？”班纳挑着眉毛反问道，这几年他倒是把史塔克这种反问的神态学了个十成十，他给了帮忙看车的男人一些现金，拉开了客厢的门，不由分说把人推了进去，然后自己转身跨进了驾驶座。  
　　这车性能还算不错，起码发动的时候噪音没有那么可怕。  
　　“我的天，我起码想了一万次要和你公路旅行吧，当然了前提是没这么狼狈。”史塔克不死心地扒着副驾驶的椅背把身子从缝隙中弹出来，他兴致勃勃地侧脸看着正在开车的班纳，“玛莎拉蒂太没有公路旅行的感觉了，和Dartz Prombron订一台超级越野怎么样？够安全吧～”  
　　“现在只有福特全顺，要么你可以下去走回曼哈顿。”班纳侧过脸瞥了一眼，然后用力下脚踩足了油门。  
　　他拐过乡村间的土路转而开上15号联邦公路，一路向北朝着家的方向开去。  
　　墨西哥的公路要比美国的狭窄很多，无边无际的青黑色里掺进明黄色和土白色的线条，仿佛要延伸到万里无云的天空中去。  
　　超过一百码的速度让这辆轻客开始有些摇晃，空气中弥漫着一股橡胶烧焦的臭味，似乎这辆全顺下一秒就要轰然爆炸以示不满。  
　　“我的天，宝贝，你他妈开这破轻客飚车的样子太性感了，我收回对它的不屑态度，我们得把这宝贝空运回曼哈顿！我们要在这上面好好来一炮！”史塔克莫名涌上一股劲，像是发酒疯一样满心满脑都痴狂起来，仿佛一股冲动在身体里蹿撞，他打开车窗让热浪涌进车厢，扯着嗓子在班纳耳边嘶吼道。  
　　“FUCK YOU！TONY STARK！”班纳仿佛被他感染一般也跟着破口大吼起来。  
　　“怎么了，你会爱上车震的我发誓！”  
　　“你他妈怎么敢就这么一个人跑去墨西哥见贾斯汀汉默！如果不是我破解了你的求救信号你现在已经死了！托尼史塔克！你他妈怎么敢！你他妈怎么敢把我吓成这个鬼样子还能若无其事的开玩笑！你这个混蛋！”一向斯文的博士终于歇斯底里地暴怒起来，一点绿意从他的掌心向外蔓延，但是强烈的自我意识的愤怒居然将浩克强行逼了回去，他死死地攥着方向盘，褪去绿意的手指显出突起的青筋和发白的骨节，一双眼睛绝眦欲裂，鲜红的血丝爬满眼白，隐约有一些泪水在眶中氤氲流转。  
　　史塔克从后座翻到了副驾驶上。  
　　“没有如果，布鲁斯。”他握住班纳的手腕，“我知道你一定会破解信号的，汉默也不会杀我，他要留着我替他设计武器的。最重要的是，我现在很平安健全。”  
　　“不是这样的托尼，”班纳深吸了一口气，“最重要的是，我不能失去你，哪怕一点点可能性都会让我发疯，而你总是这样擅作主张地独自离开！”  
　　史塔克哑然。  
　　他以为自己又将迎接一波关于自己总是不屑危险的鲁莽行为的念叨，他总是以为布鲁斯最在意的是自己的安全，他总是以为自己的全身而退就是最好的安慰。他在被困在汉默手中的一个星期内从未感到过惶恐，他相信着自己强大的后援，却忘记了他的后援们困在茫然中承受着多大的痛苦。  
　　“是你把我留在纽约，是你向我承诺不会再让我一个人，然后你让我习惯了这一切后又他妈的跑去孤军奋战，你他吗真是个混球！”  
　　“吱呀——！”  
　　班纳的痛骂在猛然刹车的刺耳长鸣中戛然而止，史塔克将伸进中间踩下油门的腿抬起抵在班纳的两腿之间，他捧住爱人的脸用力地吻了上去，他吮吸着对方厚实的嘴唇、一点点撬开紧闭的牙关，将舌头探进深处翻搅舔弄，热吻变得针锋相对，掺进炽热的迷恋与愤怒。  
　　“我很抱歉……”史塔克在唇齿交缠间模糊地呢喃着，激烈的亲吻渐渐平复，他揽着班纳的肩膀把脸埋进肩窝里，“我不是那个意思，留下你一个人、绝对不是。我只是太相信你了，有你在我身后会让我无所畏惧，我忘记了、真的、我很抱歉。”  
　　“并肩作战难道不会更好？”班纳重重地掐了一把他的腰肉，看着他故意夸张龇牙咧嘴的表情，终于还是忍不住哼了一声笑了出来，“你他妈就是欠收拾吧？”  
　　“那么幸运的是，”史塔克拉开一点距离，两眼目光灼灼地盯着班纳，他的瞳色浅，在墨西哥毒辣强烈的光照下显出一种甜蜜梦幻的蜜色，愈发衬出深情与真诚，“你还有一辈子的时间收拾我，布鲁斯班纳。”  
　　“你不是天才吗，要学那么久？”班纳笑起来，他掰开史塔克的腿试图把这人推回到后座去，但是奈何这人黏得像一块橡皮膏药，怎样都赶不走的。  
　　“在这件事上，我是个蠢货，不花一辈子不行。”他嘴角噙着笑“砰”的一声倒回靠背上，一手枕在脑后一手来回抚摸着班纳的大腿。他完全不愿意回去后车厢，即使他知道那里宽敞黑暗、适合睡个好觉，而这位寡言的博士恰恰正是这个意思，但是此时此刻，再也没有比和布鲁斯一起挤在前座里暴露在阳光下一起曝晒更加令他餮足，他想感受着对方的一切，汗水从他的的额际滑落流进大敞的铃口、在高温和炎热中蒸腾挥发出荷尔蒙的味道。  
　　“我完全赞同。”班纳再一次踩足了油门。  
　　公路两侧的山地几乎全部裸露出光秃的沙土，灰扑扑的沙冬青和短穗柳低矮地盘结在沙地中，蜥蜴和蛇类在地表飞快地掠过，一丛丛高大粗壮的巨人柱像队列整齐的士兵，露出地面的石灰石掩藏在豆科灌木之下，时不时从天空中落下一只盘旋已久的老鹰暂且歇脚。远处隐约可见一排稀稀拉拉的橡树用来划分农田，只不过除了玉米还是玉米，在这儿投下一颗炸弹，想来只能收获遍地的原味爆米花。  
　　笔直狭长的公路上只有一道灰白色的车流，像是一颗孤寂的流星。  
　　只有这颗流星知道，它的内核是多么滚烫而鲜活。  
　　  
　　史塔克醒来的时候甚至以为自己只打了五分钟的盹，因为班纳仍保持着那个正襟危坐的姿态握着方向盘，他瞥了瞥车窗外的风景，土绿色的沙漠植物和光秃秃的沙山岩石都被压在地平线上的太阳染成绮丽的金红色，仿佛一个光怪陆离的神秘世界。  
　　“呃，现在是？”史塔克犹豫着出口问道。  
　　“第二天早晨，我们已经开过了沙漠，中午时可以开进诺加利斯。”班纳的声音有一些嘶哑，不知道是因为干渴还是疲累，眼神却还是锐利清明。  
　　“我操，你多久没睡了宝贝，换我来开车。”史塔克粗略一算从上车开始已经过了近20个小时，而这位博士显然在过去的一周里也没怎么休息，他坚决地把住了方向盘，班纳知道他经过充足的睡眠之后已经精力充沛，而自己的疲劳驾驶只能徒增危险，他弓着腰爬到另一侧，史塔克则迅速地闪身坐在驾驶座上，两人配合默契动作流畅、难度系数比肩跳水动作最高难度系数3.8。  
　　班纳倒在椅背上发出一身悠长的呻吟，他实在是累坏了。  
　　“呃布鲁斯，我只是再确认一下，还有多久会有城市？”史塔克清了清嗓子，但是声音忽然有一点紧缩，显得很局促。  
　　“准确来说，保持这个车速，6小时35分钟后。”班纳往下躺了一些，整个人慵懒地窝在狭小的车座里，领口又敞开几分。  
　　“好吧，我渴了而且急需撒个尿。”史塔克瞥了一眼班纳露出的脖颈和喉结，然后顺着衣领看向覆着细软毛发的胸膛，只觉得自己更渴了。  
　　“你到底是什么生理构造，进水管放水管同时开的？”班纳无力地扶了扶额头，“你喝完水的瓶子呢？”  
　　“当然是扔出去了啊，而且你难道真的舍得让我用那个，口太小了吧？”史塔克见他又有了劲头和自己斗嘴，心里也放松了许多，促狭地吹了个口哨调笑道。  
　　班纳掏出手机看了看路线：“开20分钟有一个加油休息站，希望你的膀胱足够坚强。”  
　　史塔克发出一声哀鸣，班纳则大笑起来。  
　　  
　　厢式车持续高速行驶着，直到在加油站在吱呀一声急刹车，史塔克踢开车门未等停稳便蹿了出去，班纳看着他像是被追猎的兔子一样的仓皇背影感觉有点好笑，他悠哉地下车先是交代了加多少油，然后去便利店逛了一圈，这才往厕所走去。  
　　但是他的笑意到简陋的厕所前就停住了——这里都是单人间。  
　　“FUCK！”班纳爆了一句粗口，心说托尼这家伙一定是早知道这点了，但是他偏偏这会儿也有了尿意，博士瘪着嘴轻轻蹬了一脚男厕所的门以示抗议，环顾四周见空无一人，于是飞快闪身进了女厕。  
　　班纳方便到一半，门口忽然响起敲门声，他顿时有些窘迫，心说这鬼地方怎么好死不死这会儿来了别人，急忙解决完毕要捂着脸夺门而出，但是门刚开了一半，来人便把他推到了小隔间的深处。  
　　“女厕所体验感怎么样，布鲁斯？”史塔克笑着把人压在墙上。  
　　“没有安全套售卖机、没有充斥污言秽语的涂鸦、没有小便池，但是气息相似。”班纳铁青着脸没好气道。  
　　“第一个简直太不人性了，还好我从男厕过来。”史塔克从口袋里掏出一个廉价的套子，放浪地叼在嘴里，他的声音依旧嘶哑、但却平添了几分蛊惑，“来吧布鲁斯，我知道你也想要，不在路边公厕里做爱的公路旅行是没有灵魂的。”  
　　“操你的灵魂……哈啊！”班纳还想推搡，史塔克却已经拉开裤链掏出了他的性器，粗糙的掌心摩挲捋动着敏感脆弱的器官，他两股战战，双脚几乎软倒，史塔克却反应很快地抬起一条腿，用膝盖顶在的他胯骨之间。  
　　他们两人的身体早已熟悉而契合，在接触到彼此勃发的气息时便已经饥渴难耐，史塔克撕开安全套把多余的润滑剂都抹在手上，他一边亲吻着爱人的喉结和锁骨一边把他的套衫拉到胸口之上、顺便剥掉了半边长裤，休闲靴却还淫荡地套在脚上。  
　　“我的天布鲁斯，你他妈知不知道自己穿这身有多性感？”他含糊而低哑地叹息道，手指已经黏滑地在肠道里抽插抠弄，很快就找到了突出的腺体并重重地碾了上去，“我看到的第一眼就想狠狠操你了！”  
　　“唔呃！”班纳仰着头发出一声压抑的呻吟，突出的喉结来回滑动着，在公共场合里偷情做爱实在太过刺激，他从心理上就觉得有些太过头了，两腿几乎支撑不住，腰扭了几下就要往下瘫。史塔克眼疾手快地抱起他的两条腿并架到了自己腰上，班纳原本抵在他肩头的双手也自然而然地向后伸去，揽住了男人的脖子。  
　　史塔克忘记了多余的前戏和调情，粗犷的旅行让他变得像一只野兽，虎口脱险的放松化身为激烈的情欲，他把橡胶套裹在勃发火热的肉刃上，然后便威胁一般抵住已经湿润微张的穴口，他先是慢慢地把龟头顶了进去，湿润的洞穴吞下圆硕的顶端，便又陡然一插到底。  
　　“哈啊——！”两个人不约而同发出一声呻吟长叹。  
　　班纳的眼角有些泛红，前戏并不充足，滚烫的阴茎贯穿了他的下体，强烈的疼痛中掺杂了更多令人崩溃的快感。史塔克的眼睛也已经通红，大概是托了这地方的福，他的爱人在刺激中夹得前所未有的紧，他一时没有防备，刚刚插进去就被湿热的肠肉绞紧，差点直接交代了。  
　　史塔克颇有一些泄愤意味地拍了一下班纳的屁股，但是很快又食髓知味地转而双手托住了博士的双臀，他开始深深浅浅地律动起来，起初还算温柔，等到两人渐入佳境动作也变得激烈而凶猛，坚挺的性器猛然抽出，然后对准了微张的湿淋淋的穴口，瞬间挺进，竭尽全力一般插进了前所未有的深处，几乎连囊袋都要塞进去。  
　　“呼啊、托尼！慢！”班纳搂紧了他告饶道，他两腿紧紧盘在男人的腰际，浑身热汗淋漓。  
　　“我知道、你不想让我慢的！”史塔克有点咬牙切齿地低声道，他用力的挺动着，每一下都大开大合，比墨西哥正午阳光还要毒辣强烈得到情欲将彼此淹没，他俯身舔咬着班纳的胸膛和乳头  
　　他每一次都重重地顶弄在极度敏感的腺体上，感受着柔嫩火热的肠肉痉挛着绞紧溢出粘稠的淫液，两人交合之处已经湿得不行，响亮的水声和肉体相撞的声音交织在一起显得分外淫靡，原本气味腥臊不堪的公厕里更是平添了性爱的气味，狭小的隔间里也跟着不断升温变得燥热。  
　　“你他妈、用力、哦啊！”班纳紧紧的抿着嘴，但还是忍不住发出压抑的呻吟与爱语。  
　　“呼…遵命、我的博士。”史塔克变换了姿势，他揽着班纳的腰，腾出一只手去把玩男人勃发怒张正流出透明前液的性器，大开大合的抽插更加用力。  
　　班纳终于不再隐忍，神智的弦瞬间绷断，他昂起脖子纵情吟哦。  
　　所有的节奏在他防线崩溃之后陡然加快，像是猛然提速的厢式车，他们紧紧相拥在上下颠动中晃荡着，半裸的肉体痉挛起来，湿热紧致的甬道颤抖着涌出湿液绞紧强侵的阴茎。  
　　高潮像是急速运行到了极限的汽车，在滚烫的高温和浓烈的荷尔蒙气息中爆炸一般炸裂、席卷到身体的每一寸，劣质的安全套被狂野的动作挣破，滚热的精液灌入穴道深处，班纳也挺着腰射满了史塔克的胸腹。  
　　两人在喘息中交颈而拥，火热湿润的气息喷在彼此的耳畔颈侧。  
　　史塔克亲吻着班纳被汗水浸湿的鬓角，看着他因为热气蒸腾而蒙上一层水雾的镜片，他抹掉胸腹间的浊液舔了一口，但是他身上沾着污渍和尘土，白色的液体变得浑浊不堪，他只好放弃吞下的念头，将浊液抹在了背心上，撤出已经疲软的阴茎撤掉破碎的胶套，精液从微张的穴口中涌出，顺着大腿蜿蜒而下。  
　　“这才有点、公路旅行的意思嘛。”史塔克笑着舔了舔班纳通红火热的耳廓。  
　　“你买这个套子、有屁用……”班纳终于回过神来，他推开史塔克，有些恼怒地抹掉腿间的液体，一时找不到可以擦拭的东西，只好也抹在对方那间一团糟污的背心上。他拉下套衫，结果在胸前洇出几处湿印，脸色又是一阵发红，头也不抬地穿好裤子踉踉跄跄就往外走。  
　　史塔克心满意足跟在他身后，再一次促狭地吹起了口哨。  
　　结果上车之后发现班纳给他买了一件印着“全世界最好的奶奶”的粉红色T恤。  
　　“为什么你不给自己买一件‘全世界最好的爷爷’？”他甘之如饴地穿上这件傻到透顶的T恤，嘴上仍是不忘调笑，语气里甚至有一点假装过头的委屈。  
　　“闭嘴。”班纳翻身爬到了后座去。  
　　  
　　班纳在太阳再一次接近地平线时睡眼惺忪地爬到了副驾驶，只不过他是在黄昏时分醒来的。  
　　“我们这是在哪儿？”他拿起一个早晨在加油站商店里买来的鸡肉三明治，那鸡肉干得发柴，跟风干过一样，他蓄了半天口水才勉强把这口咽了下去。  
　　“还没到诺加利斯呢。”史塔克悠哉地单手把着方向盘。  
　　“按我的计算行驶的话，这会儿我们都应该到复仇者大厦了，入境之后会有直升机来接应。”班纳开了一瓶矿泉水，全然忘记他之前对史塔克的嘱咐，咕咚咕咚直接喝掉了半瓶。“你难道不想早点回家？”  
　　“说真的，什么是家，布鲁斯？”史塔克笑起来，“复仇者大厦只是个建筑而已。”  
　　他看不见自己的样子，但是能感知到彼此的感觉：他们已经不再年轻，但是蛮勇冲动和无穷无尽的火力灌充了整个躯壳，他们的思维与灵魂在旷野中升温狂欢。这辆可怜的车依旧摇晃着，从世界上第一辆厢式车诞生到现在，这大概是第一辆轮胎散发出焦糊味的厢式车，给原本丰富的历史又添一笔。  
　　天空从地平线起由深蓝一直渐染成绮丽的紫红，金色的斜云像是燃烧的火焰，橘红色的余晖搅进冷色的苍穹，苍凉的日暮变得壮阔浪漫。  
　　车里有水、有食物、有生命中最大的能量和慰藉。  
　　再加上足够的汽油，这台厢式车就是一个完美永动的生物圈。  
　　班纳忽然笑起来，他知道史塔克在想什么，因为他也在思考这个问题，他用一贯温和低哑的嗓音说：“我对你对生物圈的自定义持保留意见。”  
　　“很好，博士。”史塔克也压低嗓子轻笑道，“也请你花一辈子的时间和我探讨一下这个问题。”  
　　“我恐怕这个实验得持续要生命尽头。”  
　　“正合我意。”


End file.
